The object of my affections
by wabbit sox
Summary: AU. Hogwarts is a prestigious boarding school for only the most well mannered children, and Harry’s just another one of the crowd, until bad boy Draco challanges harry to become a bad boy himself...slashy slashy slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Hogwarts is a prestigious boarding school for only the most well mannered children, and Harry's just another one of the crowd, until bad boy Draco challanges harry to become a bad boy himself...slashy slashy slash.

A/N: Yeah so I know I have a bad habit of never actually finishing my stories, but I'm trying reallllllyyyy hard.

Disclaimer: …to tired to think of something witty to say so can we just assume the usual. Don't own.

Warning: if slash bothers you then shoo. We don't want you here. If you are easily offended by political incorrectness then don't have a heart attack when I use bad words and use some characters to illustrate some of my opinions on life. Also this was written and 1:30 totally on a whim so depending on reviews I'll update it.

"Ron! Hurry up or else we'll be late!" Harry Potter yelled at the door to the room he and his best friend shared. The dark haired teen sighed and adjusted his glasses, glaring at the door. Of course Ron decided to sleep late on the day of their pre-calc test, and of course the meanest teacher in the entire academy, Mr. Snape, had to teach 11th grade pre-calc.

"Sorry Harry, just hold on a sec! I can't find my tie." Ron shouted.

Harry sighed and glanced down at his own uniform. The school was very, very strict about the uniform. No tattoos, no hair dying, no heavy makeup, no nail polish, and of course students had to be in uniform during school hours, from 8 a.m. to 7 p.m. And after school hours they had to dress appropriately. No short skirts, no low cut tops, no tight pants, no over sized shirts, no over sized pants. He quickly adjusted his tie and dusted off his blazer just as Ron opened the door, tie tossed around his neck and book bag slung over his shoulders.

"Jesus Ron! Snape's gonna kill us!" Harry growled.

"Well if I didn't have my tie Snape would've strangled me with his." The red head complained. "Stupid ties, I don't get why we hafta wear them."

"Cause it builds character, Ron."

Ron shot his best friend an exasperated look, "You are sucha goody-two-shoes."

The black haired teen punched Ron lightly before running down the stone halls of Hogwarts Academy so he could be on time for another stupid test. They did have so many tests here…

XoXoXoXo

"How do you think you did!" Hermione gasped as they stepped out of the classroom.

"I failed." Ron laughed.

"No surprise," The brunette scowled, "Harry how'd you do?"

"Good I hope," Harry said with a tired smile, "I studied forever for it."

"Of course, Potter, that's cause you don't have anything better to do." A familiar voice sneered. Harry and his friends looked up to see Draco Malfoy striding towards them. The platinum blonde's name was synonymous with trouble. He and his main croony Blaise always seemed to be causing disturbance at the school. Draco was wearing the same uniform as Harry, black slacks with white pinstripes, a white dress shirt with the schools crest, a black tie, and a black blazer again with the schools crest on it. But Draco made the uniform look…sinister, the tie was loose, shirt attractively un tucked and hair falling messily around his face.

"Shut up, Draco." Harry retorted, fighting the blush that was rising on his cheeks. He adjusted his glasses and glared at the blonde. God…Draco was so…attractive.

"Can't handle the truth? You're such a good boy aren't you?"

"I am not!"

Draco had a good laugh over that. He patted the smaller boys head before smirking at Harry. "I bet you couldn't be bad if you tried."

"Wanna bet!" Harry snarled, he may not have been very tall or intimidating, but he did have a temper, and when challenged he reacted pretty violently.

The blonde snickered and then shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Fine! By the end of the month, I'll be bad! I'll be badder then you are!"

"Yeah sure kid, first you're gonna need to learn how to curse." He tied to pat Harry's head again but Harry shoved Draco's hand away.

"Fine, ya wanna teach me!" Harry growled.

Draco smirked, god, the little goody-two-shoes did look so fucking cute when he was mad. "Yeah I'll teach you."

"…I was being sarcastic."

"Meet me in my room at 6." Draco laughed as he turned on his heel and sauntered off. "Unless you're to much of a pussy to,"

"I'll be there! And I am not a...pu…a….pu-a pussy! There I said it!"

Draco laughed so hard he almost fell down, and that only furthered Harry's resolve. He would become a bad boy. He'd teach that stupid blonde prat.

A/N: yupp….nothing more to say, lol. Sorry. Do review though and tell me whatcha think. And any lessons Harry should learn in order to be a bad boy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hhaahhaa, reviews are so fun! Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers, you've all made me uber happy. So I'll try and update as often as possible, schools more manageable so I'm hoping I'll have more free time.

As Draco sauntered off Hermione and Ron looked as though they had just watched a talking lobster with four heads joust against a llama with a top hat and cane. "Oh my god." Hermione gasped. "Draco Malfoy just asked you to his room!"

Ron looked over at the smaller brunette, "So? Harry just said pussy. Nothing can top that."

Hermione smacked the red head upside the head and resumed starring at Harry. "OMIGOD!" She shrieked, hugging Harry. "That's like the biggest honor in the world! OMIGOD maybe he'll rape you!"

"Ew what!" Harry yelped, pushing the bushy brunette away. "Hermione what are you talking about!"

"Draco Malfoy is the hottest guy in the school! He only asks the prettiest girls to his room!" Hermione giggled.

Ron looked oddly at Harry and then remarked, "…But…Harry's not a girl."

Hermione joined Ron and stared at Harry. "No, he's not." Hermione decided. "But he is very pretty!"

"Ew, stop it!" Harry growled. "I gotta go, I've got theater."

As the short, dark haired teen stormed down the hall Hermione sighed, "What's Malfoy trying to get at?"

"Harry's ass."

She elbowed the red head. "No, seriously Ron, Malfoy's gotta have some ulterior motive."

He and Hermione sighed in unison. What did Malfoy want with Harry? "We should go hide in Malfoy's room." Ron blurted. He immedietly winced, waiting for Hermione to wack him for saying stupid things. When the blow didn't come he opened one eye and saw Hermione beaming a him.

"Ron, that's the smartest thing you've ever said!"

"Um…okay?"

"C'mon, Blaise has a key to Malfoy's room." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him towards the dorm rooms.

"Since when are you on first name basis with Zabini?" Ron asked.

"Since I have these photos of him," She smirked wickedly at Ron, withdrew a few photos, and fanned them for him to see. The taller teen's mouth dropped and his eyes were as wide as tea cups.

"Holy god…How did you get those!"

She just grinned, "I have my ways."

XoXoXoXoXo

"Oooh Harry I heard about you and Draco," Lavender giggled. She was the biggest slut in the entire grade, and the prettiest. "I think it's so cute!"

"There's nothing to hear." Harry growled, turning away from the perky brunette.

"I heard he invited you to his room! You know what Draco does with the girls who go to his room." She teased, "It's a really nice room to…"

"Ew Harry you and Malfoy are an item!" Dean shouted in disgust.

"No! Where'd ya hear that!" Harry hissed.

"Everyone knows Harry," Seamus cackled, "I never figured you for a fag."

"I'm not gay!" The smaller teen protested. Harry was pissed. He hated gossip and he hated drama. The last time he'd been involved in the school gossip was in 7th grade when he went out with Lavender, back then he was one of the taller boys at 5'5…and back then Lavender was still shorter then him. The rumor was that Harry cheated on Lavender with Hermione and told another boy that Lavender was a slut.

Lavender hadn't spoken to Harry for a year and Hermione for a week. After that slightly traumatic experience, Harry vowed to stay as far away from the gossip scene as possible. Now, because of stupid Malfoy, he was drowning in it.

"Look me n' Malfoy made a bet!" Harry yelled.

"What kinda bet!" people murmured.

"That I can be just as bad a Malfoy!"

Then every student in the room burst out laughing. A few even fell over.

"What are you laughing at!"

"Harry," Lavender giggled, sauntering over to him and flinging an arm over his shoulders. Harry fidgeted nervously, he was slightly uncomfortable being shorter then Lavender…okay really uncomfortable. "Honey, Draco's the baddest boy at this school! He has sexy tattoos, he doesn't dress in uniform, he has a piercing, he wears makeup, paints his nails, has sex on the sta-"

"Okay, okay, ew!" Harry finally pushed her away. "Why does everyone talk about how much sex he has!"

"Because he's so hot!" A group of girl squealed.

"And he's so bad!"

"Oh and his hair, so messy, yet clearly he works on it!"

"And the tattoos!"

"That attitude,"

"His eyes,"

Harry finally stormed out of the room shouting heatedly, "Oh his attitude, what attitude! He's just a jerk!"

"It's sooooo hoottt!"

"What is wrong with you people!" The green eyed teen howled. "Just you wait! I'll be ten times badder then him!"

XoXoXo

6 P.M.

"Hermione it's dark in here!" Ron wiggled around in Draco Malfoy's closet, desperately attempting to get out. Hermione's hand on the back of his collar kept him crouched on the floor of the closet. "Heeerrrmiiiiooooonnnneeeee,"

"Stop whining, this is all for Harry." She growled.

"But there's weird stuff in here!" Ron squeaked.

Hermione shot him an exasperated look and peered out from the tiny crack in the closet from which they had an excellent view of the room. She had to admit it was a nice room…nice bed, silk sheets, nice tv, nice couch, nice dvd collection. "Like what Ron."

"What the hell are these!"

"…handcuffs."

"Why does he have handcuffs in his closet!"

She rolled her eyes, "Duh Ron, he's a bad boy? They all have handcuffs in their closet."

"But why is there a skeleton!"

"Duh, he's a bad boy, all bad boys have skeletons in their closets."

"..But there's weird hats and pants with straps on them!"

"Ron, shut up! You clearly don't understand the bad boy life style." Hermione sighed.

"I'm scared…"

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes I do-"

The brunette quickly covered his mouth and pointed to the door, it opened, and closed. Standing there was a very uncomfortable looking Harry Potter, out of uniform dressed in blue jeans and a light blue polo.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly.

The teen looked over at the closet and noticed an eye peering out. "'mione?"

"Harry make her let me out of here!" Ron yelped.

"Ron?"

"We came to make sure Malfoy doesn't rape you."

Harry plopped down on the couch and sarcastically raised his eyebrows. "The depth of our friendship is shocking."

"Aww we love you to Harry!" Hermione grinned.

"In a not gay way," Ron added.

Suddenly the door opened and the two teens in the closet held their breaths. Draco Malfoy stepped in, also out of uniform and dressed modestly (for him) in a black tank top, velvet blazer, and baggy black jeans that were sliding off his slim hips. He looked Harry up and down taking in the ultra-preppy matching outfit, the polo, jeans, dull puma sneakers, neatly combed hair, and glasses, auuughhhh the glasses.

"We have so much work to do," Draco sighed, he walked over to his mini fridge and withdrew two diet cokes, he tossed one to Harry, who fumbled and caught it.

"Um…I don't drink soda." Harry stammered.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the dark haired teen and rolled his eyes. "Now you do."

"But it's bad for you! Especially Diet coke, they put chemicals in it!"

"Yeah well chemicals are better then calories." Draco sighed. "And take off those clothes! Bad boys do not wear polos!"

Harry watched as Draco busied around his room looking very frazzled. "What's with you?"

"You are with me! Look at you! How am I supposed to make you into a bad boy? You're like if Preppy and Christian music had a baby!"

"Wait why do you care so much?" Harry inquired. "What's in it for you if I become a bad boy?"

"The entire school already knows about this bet, if I fail at making you a bad boy, then I will be forever shamed, and if you fail you'll just look dumber then you already do." Draco explained, taking sips from his can of diet coke. "Now takes notes," he tossed a pen and notebook at Harry's head.

Harry quickly obeyed, he wasn't going to fail this, not when he was going to be the laughing stock of the entire school if he did.

"Alright rule one, nothing anybody else thinks, does, or says, can bother you. Gossip does not effect you, nobody else can hurt you. You are immune to all other people."

"Wait you just said that if this whole bet failed that we'd be the laughing stock of the entire school!" Harry protested.

"Right, but that's about our reputation, reputations are important. We must be bad boys, but if someone says that we're having hot gay sex on my bed with chains and handcuffs then that would be gossip and that won't effect us."

Harry was bright red, but never the less he got the idea. He quickly jotted it down.

"Rule two, you do not ever, ever, under any circumstances," Draco moved towards the couch and a hand darted out and violently ruffled Harry's hair, "brush your hair!"

"Get off!" Harry shouted.

"Is that a cue for rape?" Ron whispered.

"No, stay still, and you take notes too!" Hermione hissed.

"Rule three," Draco shot Harry a sarcastic look and strode towards the closet, "Bad boys do not pussy out and have their friends hide in the closet cause you're scared I'll rape you." He threw open and closet doors and saw Ron and Hermione crouching there. Draco pointed at the door and the two crept out and quickly shuffled out the door with a brief wave at Harry.

"I swear I had no idea they were there," Harry said, looking up at Draco with big innocent eyes.

Draco wanted to sarcastically raise an eyebrow and snicker, or tell Harry he'd blown it and to get out. But he looked so cute when he looked up at Draco like that. Finally the blonde managed to roll his eyes and continue with his lessons.

"Rule four, new clothes, now." With that Draco quickly tossed some black and red blurs at Harry and then shoved him in the bathroom. "Dress yourself in 30 seconds or else I'll bite you."

Fifteen seconds later Harry stumbled out of the bathroom wearing a tight black t-shirt and black cargo pants with bright green accents and two straps on the back connecting his legs. "Um…this is a little weird."

Draco looked Harry up and down again, enjoying the blush on Harry's cheeks and the way he tugged his shirt down to cover the tiny belt of pale skin that was showing. "Very cute-bad, bad, bad, bad." Draco caught himself quickly. "Now all you need is some makeup."

"M-m-m-makeup?" Harry stammered with a cute blush as Draco walked up to him, forcing Harry to walk backwards in order to keep from touching Draco. He bumped into the bathroom counter and blushed even brighter. The taller blonde kept walking until he and Harry were pressed together. "What are you doing?" Harry blushed.

"Sit on the counter and I'll show you," Draco purred in his ear.

Harry quickly shimmied onto the counter and turned his face away to examine the floor tiles. A cool hand suddenly cupped his cheek and his face was turned towards Draco, they were close enough to kiss, their noses just a hair from touching. Draco smirked and stepped between Harry's legs so he could get a closer look at those pretty emerald eyes.

He set Harry's glasses down on the sink and picked up his trusty black eyeliner. "Now hold still and keep your eyes open." Draco carefully lined those beautiful eyes, Harry really did have really green eyes. They looked even better lined.

"Done?" Harry breathed softly.

"Mmmhmm, you look cute." Draco purred, looking into Harry's eyes. Emerald and Sapphire orbs locked of a moment and a silent connection was made. Neither could identify exactly what had passed, but between their eyes hung an invisible, molten cord that could not be extinguished. Finally Harry broke it and slipped off the counter.

"Um…thanks, bye." Harry quickly dashed out the door, leaving his glasses on the counter with a smirking Draco.

The blonde examined the glasses and noticed the band, he sauntered over to the phone and called the company, oh yes. Draco Malfoy had a very sexy, evil plan.

A/N:…yeah…crappy cliff hanger, review anyway! gringringringringrin I'm happy. So hope everyone liked the chapter, review and keep giving me bad-boy lessons Harry needs to learn.


End file.
